Amidst the Beats
by Heiress7Muzzy
Summary: 'Music blared. Lights glared. People stared. Harry cared… NOT.' Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Title: **Amidst the Beats

**Disclaimer: **This story is based entirely on the story J.K. Rowling has written. She owns all of the characters, ideas, credit and copyright. This story is made simply for enjoyment and no money is being made from this. No offence intended. No copyright infringement intended. The song in this story is 'One Love' by Justin Bieber. All rights belong to him.

**Warnings: **Silliness

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Summary: **On the raised platform at the other end of the nightclub was a single microphone, and holding it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note: **Originally titled 'Song for Scarhead'. My first songfic, so silliness and lameness are guaranteed. Reviews and criticism are more than welcome. Enjoy!

Music blared. Lights glared. People stared. Harry cared… NOT.

Closing his eyes and massaging his temples, he tried to block out the annoying beat as disco music reverberated around the dimly lit nightclub, worsening his headache and strung out nerves.

_Why_ had he let Ron talk him into this? Surely hell couldn't be any worse than this. At least there he would've had the small comfort in knowing the situation simply couldn't get worse, since he would already be in hell.

Just then, people around him started screaming. Not that they hadn't been screaming before, but that was more a caught-up-in-the-music-crazy-dancing scream, whereas this was a Merlin-there's-a-celebrity-fan-girling scream.

Harry opened his eyes to see what all the fuss was about, and his jaw promptly hit the floor. On the raised platform at the other end of the nightclub was a single microphone, and holding it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

His brain seemed to have short-circuited. As least, there didn't appear to a single coherent thought forming in it, so he assumed his brain power must have chosen to flow through a faster path that was probably outside the confines of his head. There was no other reason he could think of for the flabbergasted state he was currently in.

He reassured himself that this was only because he hadn't seen Malfoy in two years, not since the war had ended and the git had been exiled from the wizarding world for his involvement in Death Eater activities. Yes, that was why he felt so flustered at seeing him again, and in a Muggle nightclub of all places.

It was _not_ due to the fact that Malfoy was clad in leather jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin, showing off every sinuous curve as he moved. Nor was it due to the way the pulsing disco lights cast him into varying shades of color, somehow sharpening his features, allowing Harry to observe the lithe body as Malfoy shifted. And it was most definitely not the startling sincerity that burned in that mercury gaze as Malfoy seemed to stare straight at him.

"I have a new song I've been working on," Malfoy began, still looking at Harry, "This one goes out to Scarhead, an old acquaintance. I hope you like it."

'_I won't let the night_

_ Stand in my way_

_ I know what I want_

_ I know what I can_

_ I'm only here to find you, you_

_ All I need is you by my side_

_ All I wanna do is_

_ Lay down next to you.'_

Harry stayed frozen, his muscles locked in place, as he stared at Malfoy. The blonde had an incredible voice, and the song was beautiful.

_'Cause all I need is one love, one love, one love_

_ Cause all I need is one love, one love, one love_

_ Baby give it to me_

_ Cause I don't want-want nobody_

_ When I got-got your body_

_ Baby no-no nobody_

_ Has got what I need_

_ Cause I don't want-want nobody_

_ When I got-got your body_

_ Baby no-no nobody_

_ Has got what I need tonight.'_

Breathless and giddy, all Harry could do was gaze back into those silver eyes that had never left his own, and the blonde who had eyes for no one other than him.

_'See I've made mistakes_

_ Time after time, time, time_

_ But no not today_

_ Won't leave till I find_

_ What I'm looking for_

_ I'm only here to find you, you_

_ All I need is you by my side_

_ All I wanna do is_

_ Dance under the moon.'_

By the time the second chorus was finished, Harry had somehow fought his way from the barstool to the front of the crowd, and was close enough to touch Malfoy, whose gaze was still on him.

_'Your love is like a roller coaster_

_ The way that you take my breath away_

_ It feels like I'm slowly falling_

_ Deeper and deeper_

_ Deeper and deeper.'_

Ignoring the numerous screaming people attempting to reach for Malfoy, and amidst much pushing and shoving, Harry managed to climb onto the raised platform and join the blonde. Turning to face him, Malfoy sang the last chorus.

'_Cause all I need is one love, one love, one love_

_ Cause all I need is one love, one love, one love_

_ Baby give it to me_

_ Cause I don't want-want nobody_

_ When I got-got your body_

_ Baby no-no nobody_

_ Has got what I need_

_ Cause I don't want-want nobody_

_ When I got-got your body_

_ Baby no-no nobody_

_ Has got what I need tonight.'_

The club rang with applause, to which neither man paid any heed. Moving the mic away from his mouth, Malfoy began earnestly, "Harry, I – I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting, but I had to tell you, had to get it off my chest. I know it's not reciprocal, not even close, but I just – wanted you to know. I'll get out of your life now. Goodbye."

As the blonde made to exit, Harry knew he had to do something to stop him, to let him know. "The feeling is mutual," said Harry, and to prove his point, took Malfoy's hand and captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

As the background noise faded and dimmed in comparison to the Filibuster Fireworks going off in his head, Harry pulled back in time to see Draco's eyes flutter open, silver gaze wide and hopeful.

"You don't hate me?" he whispered, ducking his head and looking adorably shy.

"Far from it," Harry whispered back, as he bent and tugged Draco into a tight embrace. "From now on, you'll be my one love, Draco."


End file.
